1st Generation of Romance
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: When the Vongola were assembled, it was inevitable that there would be some inner romance, but Alaude just seems to have no shame! SpadexAlaude, GiottoxG. Yaoi. Strays from plot, but not entirely AU. Occasional OOC-ness
1. The First Time we Met

**The First Generation of Romance**

_1. The First Time We Met_

* * *

><p>Giotto looked up at the bright blue sky, and smiled. The weather was perfect for the meeting today. The Vongola were going to meet for the first time, and he had a particularly good feeling about his right hand man, G, since they were already acquainted. <em>Finally<em>, he was going to create a family of Mafia that were set apart from the rest. A family of people who seeked to help society.

"G! You're early!" Giotto announced as he stepped into the room and saw his second in command. The red-haired male stood up, and walked over to his boss, smiling brightly.

"Boss! Er- of course!" G said, blushing lightly. "I wouldn't miss this meeting for the world."

Giotto patted the other man's shoulder. "Thanks, G. You're always there for me." The two grinned at one another, and took a moment to embrace, as friends do. "Think we can pull it off? A Mafia family of... heros?"

"Heh. Yeah. I think... _together_... we can do anything, Giotto," he replied, his eyes shining with loyalty.

The founder of the Vongola chuckled, then went to sit at the table, adjusting the collar of his shirt as he did so. He sat down, and folded his hands on the table, before starting to spin his watch around his wrist as a nervous habit. "Come, sit," he offered to his friend, pulling out a chair. G did so immediately, and the two of them waited for the other guardians to arrive.

A man named Asari Ugetsu entered the building first, and smiled to see the two at the table. "Giotto and... G?" he guessed.

"Yes. Are you the flute player who signed up for the Rain position?" Giotto asked. "Asari Ugetsu?"

The man placed a flute on the table, smiling. "I love music," he said. "But... I know that I may one day have to choose between it and something more important."

"We'll try to avoid that point," Giotto replied. "I don't want anyone to get hurt in any way of my doing."

Soon after, a green-haired male who called himself 'the awesome Lampo,' as well as the Sun guardian 'Knuckle' showed up. At that point there were only two more guardians that had yet to arrive. "All right, everyone! Please, settle down!" Giotto called, waving his hand for silence. Asari Ugetsu played a high note on his flute when no one quieted. Once he stopped playing, everyone was quiet, and the Rain guadian placed his flute in his lap. "Okay," Giotto began, "Thanks, Ugetsu-kun. The only ones who have yet to show up are Alaude and Daemon Spade, so let's just wait for them to arrive. Meanwhile, let's discuss the purpose of the family. We are going to become a Mafia family called Vongola- yes, Lampo?"

The youngest man put his hand down, and said, "Does this require work?"

A couple around the table chuckled, and Giotto sighed. "Yes, Lampo, but if you have a problem with that, I don't see where you're going to find a job anywhere." The Lightning guardian looked mildly offended, but Giotto wanted to get back on track. "We're going to be helping people in this organization, and we're going to become a Mafia family like no other!"

"Here here!" shouted Knuckle, uppercutting the air.

_"Excuuuse_ me?"

Everyone turned to see a man at the door, with a girl who was cuddled up close to him. The man was tall, his hair was dark blue, pulled back into a short ponytail. His eyes were a soft, denim color. She had long, blonde hair, sky-blue eyes, and was dressed formally. "Ah! Daemon Spade and Alaude?" Giotto said, even though he was mildly suprised that Alaude was a woman. The two chuckled, and the man shook his head.

"I'm Daemon Spade. This is my girlfriend, Elena," he said.

"Oh, my utmost apologies, Elena," Giotto said, rubbing the back of his head with embarassment.

"It's quite all right," she said, her eyes soft. Giotto could see what Spade must've seen in her, but this meeting was meant exclusively for the guardians.

"No, uh... well, I'm sorry, Daemon Spade, but she'll have to wait outside," Giotto said, looking hopeful for the idea of the new Mist guardian doing as he asked. "This is _private_, you know?"

Daemon frowned. "Oh," he said, looking at her. "Are you all right with that, El?"

"Oh, yes," Elena replied, "I wouldn't want to interfere with your work, _dear_." Elena then walked out of the room, and Daemon took a seat at the table, joining in the discussion. It was only a few moments later that Alaude walked in. He was a tall, blonde man, his eyes blue, and his skin was pale. As he walked in, his coat flowed behind him as gracefully as a cape. He sat down beside Daemon, and the meeting officially began.

"All right! Now that we're all together, let's get to know one another," Giotto said, his deep, orange eyes as soft as a cool flame. "All though... my Hyper Intuition tells me that many of you have secrets that you will not be sharing."

"What's _Hyper Intuition?"_ Asari asked, smiling.

"It's Giotto's amazing instinct!" G spoke up. "Giotto can guess something, and ninety-five percent of the time, he's right!"

"How does he do that?" Spade questioned, looking a little nervous. G made a face as though the answer was obvious.

"Duh. He's just _that_ smart!" he said.

"Haha, please, everyone, it's not that special," the leader cut in. "Sure, it's pretty handy, but it's not a big deal. I'm sure there's a lot of people with it."

"No way, boss, it's a special ability," G announced. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but if you ever make yourself less important than you really are again, I'm going to beat you up."

Giotto smiled. "All right, G. Anyway, let's just introduce ourselves first. My name is Giotto, and I'm informally titled 'Vongola Primo' for obvious reasons. My favorite animal is a lion." He then gestured to his right-hand man.

"Name's G, boss occassionally calls me 'Bull's Eye,' and I find that I'm a real jerk to people who I don't know very well."

Asari Ugestu spoke up next. "Call me Asari, I'm known as the flutesman, but I play about four different kinds of instruments."

"I'm the awesome Lampo, known as the guy who cleans the toilets, and I've always wanted to just turn into a lightning bolt so that I can do little work for a lot of product."

"My name's KNUCKLE, and I'm an extreme BOXER, and I enjoy any and everything to do with the aforementioned sport."

"I'm Daemon Spade, you can call me Spade, my girlfriend calls me Ace, and I enjoy reading books about betrayal and deciet."

"My name is Alaude. I'm gay, and I think that Spade is _really_ sexy."

After Alaude spoke, the entire table fell silent. Everyone stared at Alaude, who had leaned back in his seat, refusing to look at anyone. "Uhm... Alaude, I have a girlfriend," Daemon said. "So... uhh..."

"I don't care," Alaude replied. "I had to say it." After an awkward paused, Giotto decided that he would try and ease the tension by admitting to something less manly.

"... I like roses!" Giotto announced.

"Er- I like cake!" G jumped in.

"I like the color pink. Reminds me of sushi," Ugetsu admitted.

"I like short skirts," Lampo said. There was another silence, in which Knuckle would've said this piece if he wasn't 'extremely masculine.'

"I like girls," Spade murmured.

"I like _guys_," Alaude said darkly.

"Off topic!" Giotto interrupted. "Back to the Vongola, okay? It's what we came here to discuss."

A murmur of agreement rose throughout the room, and everyone began to discuss why they were there, and what traits qualified them as good people. But Alaude didn't want to stray away from the topic. He wanted to touch Spade. He wanted to feel that smooth, pale skin beneath his fingers, entangle that dark blue hair in his hand and stroke through it, their lips glued as they embraced with the highest passions...

"What about you, Alaude?" Giotto asked.

"I'm very strong," the other blonde replied. "And fast. You may already know this, but I'm with the police force."

Giotto nodded in approval at Alaude not discussing his sexuality for the first time during the meeting. "Okay, that's good!" he said. "A police officer! You're already a true hero, so I'm honored."

"Well, for the most part, I just get guys in jail," Alaude muttered, holding up a pair of handcuffs. "You know... I'm _that_ kind of cop."

Giotto glanced at Spade, his intuition telling him that the Mist guardian was growing uncomfortable, and he said, "Spade, if you want, we're more or less done with private conversation, so it's okay if Elena comes back in."

"Thank you," Spade said, getting up and speedwalking to the door. He opened it, and called in his girlfriend, then, when she entered, he relaxed, and smiled, wrapping his arms around her in a tender embrace. "I love you, El," he whispered.

"I love you too, Spade, but what brought this on?" she replied in an equally quiet voice. He glanced at Alaude, his eyes narrow, and the blonde man just looked away, putting his cuffs away.

As the two returned to the table, however, Alaude audibly said, "I _will_ have you, Spade."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>:P Right after Silent Heartbeat, I'm startin' this. Hehe~ I've had it on my mind for a while to do a 1st generation fic, but idk how many chapters this will end up. I also don't knowremember a lot about the first gen. Vongolians, so I guess I'm just making up what I don't know. This is kinda AU anyway... just... character-wise... :)

Please review if you enjoy this so far!


	2. The Second Time He Confessed

**The First Generation of Romance**

_2. The Second Time he Confessed_

* * *

><p>Walking around town, guardians of the Vongola often ran in to each other. That fact relayed an accident waiting to happen, for one day, as Daemon Spade was walking about town, he came upon the Cloud guardian, and time began to tick faster. The blonde watched for a moment, surveyed his body, then stepped up much too close, and placed his hand on Spade's shoulder.<p>

"Come with me," he ordered. "Come with me so that we can be happy together."

"I have a girlfriend," Spade stressed. "A woman who I plan to one day marry. Don't you get it? I'm straight!"

"Pfft. I'd rather call you 'gayt,'" Alaude snickered. "Although, the _real_ term would be bisexual, hm?"

Spade glared at the blonde guardian, and pushed him back. "All right, Alaude, what is it that you see in me? Why _me?"_

"Already forget from the meeting?" Alaude sighed. "I find you to be a serious turn-on for me."

"Alaude, please. This is a public place," Daemon said. "Have you NO shame?"

"Explain this _'shame'_ to me," the Cloud requested, folding his arms. Spade was dumbstruck.

"How do you not even know what it means to be shameful?" he groaned. "Ugh... maybe you're just... not right in the head."

"I understood that, Spade," Alaude muttered. He then took the other's arm, and began to drag him away, not caring about the protests. "Spade...," Alaude murmured as they walked through town. "I can be as sexy as you when I try. You better be careful... I might seduce you when your not looking," Alaude hissed, his fingers digging into the supposedly straight man's wrist. "Just wait... I will have you... I will take you... make you mine..."

"Alaude, stop it!" Spade snarled, tearing his arm from the police officer's grip. He then paused, and groaned, smacking his forehead when he saw the cuff around his wrist. "Let me go," he ordered, glaring at Alaude with deep, blue eyes.

Alaude held up his hand, and made a show of being cuffed to Spade by yanking him closer, letting the body fall on his chest, where he wanted it. "I love you, Spade," he hissed, entangling his free hand in the other's hair. "You make me so hot..."

"Alaude!" Spade shouted, suppressing the blush that had started on his cheeks. _"Seriously!"_

The other man chuckled, and made a long stroke down Daemon's backside. "I love it when you call out my name like that," he replied, his voice low and seductive.

Spade continued to thrash about in the other's grip, before it began to catch people's attention, and Alaude wanted to go somewhere more secluded. The Cloud dragged Spade all the way back to his apartment, Spade fighting the entire time, and Alaude pulled him into the small place. The two men headed into what must've been Alaude's room, and the Cloud guardian immediately shoved Spade on to the bed. "Alaude- what the _hell?"_ Spade growled as the cuff on Alaude's wrist was moved to his own. With his hands linked behind his back, he said, "I'm NOT intrested!"

"That's good," Alaude said, starting to unbutton his jacket. "I'd get bored if you submitted to me easily." Spade watched as the jacket fell off of Alaude's shoulders on to the ground, then forced his eyes away when the other lifted his shirt up over his head. "Look at me, Spade. It can't be that you're turned on already? You haven't been seriously resisting at all up until now, and I've been letting it pass by. But if you let me do what I intend to without much of a struggle, I'm going to keep you as my own personal prisoner, because you're starting to look like an adulterer."

"This is all you- I'm not doing any of this!" Spade protested. "I can't move!"

"I can go all the way then," Alaude hissed, his blue eyes glinting dangerously as he hovered halfway over the other male. "I can claim you like the dirty man you are, Spade... what would _she_ think of you then?"

"Don't screw around with me and Elena!" Spade protested. "You're interfering with true love, you know that?"

"By fighting me, I believe that _you're_ the one interfering with true love, Spade," the Cloud replied, coming up close and meeting their lips together. The blonde almost backed out immediately out of self-inflicted suprise at the action, but he soon found his boldness, and deepened the kiss by pushing Spade down all the way. Alaude's cold hands caressed Spade's face, playing with the double part that ran within his hair and pulling out the ponytail that kept his hair up. By then, he had his crush blushing, and he was thoroughly enjoying the nervousness etched over Spade's face. "Of course, this isn't 'true love' as much as 'love as first sight,' huh?" he sighed. "Sorry. My bad. I don't believe in your _fantasy_ romances, so I'm bound to get them confused."

"Let me go," Spade breathed, shutting his eyes tightly. "Alaude, please... don't do this to me..."

Alaude stared at the face that was scrunched up in anxiety, and listened to the timid breath flowing past Spade's soft lips. He could feel the body trembling beneath him, and could almost smell Spade's fear as he hovered just above the other's face. His hand brushed over the warm cheek again, and he sighed, before resting his head on the Mist's chest. Of course, Alaude had morals- if he didn't, he wouldn't be a policeman. But Spade was just so damned beautiful.

So damned beautiful... and _straight_.

"You're frustrating," the blonde murmured, before taking a deep breath so that he could inhale the other's sweet, yet gentle scent. "I can't help but lose control around you, Spade..." Alaude then bit his lip, and thought for a moment. If he said much more, he'd be giving too much away. He didn't want Spade to think badly of him, after all. He just couldn't help himself. "What is it about her that I don't have?" he murmured, doing his best to maintain a non-sensual act while he tried to get information out of Spade.

"She's beautiful, friendly, reasonable, kind, modest and gentle," Spade said bitterly. "She's like a rose."

"Thorns?" Alaude couldn't help but ask.

"Dethorned," Daemon replied.

"I see."

"... She's a _woman_."

"Indeed," Alaude answered. Even though it tore him up inside every time Spade said anything about his girlfriend, Alaude just had to hear the differences between him and her in order for him to at least have a little peace of mind. He stood, and murmured, "Spade...?"

"Yes?"

"Do I have a chance?" Alaude asked. "If I do... I might let you go."

"You don't," Spade said flatly. "As of right now, I'm completely disgusted by you. You're the opposite of what I want for a lover._ Dead opposite."_

"I'm sorry," the Cloud murmured. Alaude got himself on to the bed and lied his body over Spade's, sighing peacefully as he reset his head on the other's chest. Just lying their brought him a little piece of mind, even though a certain hardness in his trousers kept him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, _Ace_."

"You can't call me that," Spade muttered. "Never call me that."

As Alaude got off the bed, he had a million things he wanted to tell his crush. But he settled for, "I'll let you go today, but I won't give up." After doing so, he pulled the other man up into a sitting position, and leaned in, before biting down on his neck, and nursing on the skin until he'd made a dark mark. "And make sure your dear Elena knows who gave you this," he hissed. "The next time you two get in bed together... she'll want to do it, and you'll think of me... You'll say you're tired, but she'll persist. Finally, you give in, but as she takes the shirt off from your pale, smooth body, she'll see that mark. She'll ask about it, ask you if you've been with another, and you'll shake your head, and whisper, 'No, my dear El, I got this mark from a man. A handsome man who loves me more than you do. But! In light of recent events, we can still have sex!'"

When the line came to a close, Daemon was looking at the Cloud guardian with horror. "You bastard, she'll be heartbroken!" he said. Alaude frowned, and kissed the other man on the cheek.

"Hush. I almost took you whole today, Spade... be glad I didn't. I'll miss you. I'll dream of you tonight... and I'll pray to see you soon. To see your tough, masculine face staring at me with such a delicious expression... Just one more kiss, you sexy man," Alaude hissed, before crashing his lips into the other's, his fingers running up and down the other's back as he felt the muscle beneath his clothes. The officer just couldn't control himself. Spade reminded him of a certain romance novel he'd read as a child, a novel that had a character on whom Alaude had based all of his romantic specifications. Spade met those specifications perfectly, exceeded them, in fact, and Alaude, having never seen anyone else who had suited his tastes, couldn't possibly let the other go.

Alaude parted from the other man, and, disguising the pain he felt, Alaude uncuffed him, and stepped aside. Immediately, Spade scrambled to his feet, glared at the blonde one last time, and ran out of the apartment before the officer even had a second to change his mind. But Alaude just waited for the slam of the door, the sound that would prove to him that Spade truly wanted nothing to do with him.

The sound of disappointment and frustration.

SLAM.

And it was done.

Alaude walked over and sat down on the bed, getting his shirt back on. "I shouldn't have let him go," he sighed. "I'll bet I never catch him again..."

_Later..._

"Hey, Ace, dear..."

"Fufu, yes, El?"

"What do you say we go to bed early?"

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Hehe~! This fic is more popular than I expected. :D<p>

Keep on Reviewin'!


	3. The Third Time he Looked me in the Eye

**1st Generation of Romance**

_3. The Third Time he Looked me in the Eye_

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone, settle down! We need to discuss what the roles of the six Vongola rings stand for!" Giotto called out. The Guardians slowly settled, but G was impatient.<p>

"HEY! LISTEN TO THE BOSS OR I'LL KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES!" he shouted.

Everyone fell silent on the spot, and Giotto sighed, and patted his right hand's shoulder. "All right. So, I'll open this meeting by telling you what the seventh ring, MY ring, stands for. I am the Sky that envelops all. I also am meant to keep everything in harmony. G is the Storm, capable of relentless attacks. His factor is to disassemble... The Cloud, Alaude, is aloof and distant from the family, but will stand by our side to assist us. He has the propogation factor. Rain, Ugetsu-kun, is tranquil, and is meant to soothe the family. Lightning is..."

As the boss continued to talk, Alaude leaned back, then lashed his foot out in front of him. Spade winced, then glared at him from across the table. "Alaude," he hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Come sit over here," Alaude said, nodding to the empty seat beside him. "I'm _lonely_."

"No thanks," Daemon replied, his eyes stern. "Not after last week."

"What, did she ask?" Alaude murmured.

"Hell yeah, she did," Spade answered. "And she wasn't happy about it."

Alaude suddenly brightened up slightly. "So then... are you _single_ now?"

"No, I'm not," Daemon muttered. Alaude aimed another kick into the Mist's shin, and Spade grunted, then stood, and moved over to the seat beside him, ignoring the five pairs of eyes on him as he made the move. "Happy?" he asked.

"_Very_," Alaude said, smirking. The two tuned in to Giotto.

"-so we're going to have to be wary of the rival families, because they aren't all going to be as friendly as us, understood?"

A murmur of agreement rose around the table, and it was just enough to cover Spade's gasp when he felt a touch on his leg. He immediately turned to Alaude. "What the hell?" he whispered. Alaude's hand trailed in further, now stroking over his inner thigh. The Mist bit his lip and tried to focus on Giotto, but Alaude's gentle rubbing soon became unbearable. "Stop it," he hissed.

"No," Alaude answered, before reaching and brushing those delicious fingers over Spade's most sensitive place. "Oh-," Alaude said, staring into Spade's oceanic eyes.

"What?" Spade asked.

"You're hard," Alaude answered. "Don't tell me that _I_ did that?"

"No. I saw Elena in her underwear just before I left," Spade said, blushing lightly. "Keep your hands to yourself, would you?"

"But _Spaaade_," Alaude said in a sort of whiney voice, now stroking his hand over the tender area. "_It's so hard."_

"Stop," Spade hissed, his teeth clenched. "Seriously, Alaude."

Alaude sighed, and went back to rubbing Spade's thighs instead, but he still continued to push his luck by occassionally straying too close to Daemon's manhood. "I love you, Spade," Alaude purred as he moved his hand. "I love you..."

"You're really getting on my nerves," Spade growled. "Now cut it out, or I'll hit you."

"But don't you want relief?" Alaude husked. "Don't you want to release all of your-"

"Alaude," Giotto interrupted, staring at the Cloud guardian. "This is important information, and I would appreciate it if you and Spade kept your conversations to an utter minimum so that you do not miss it."

The Cloud fell silent, and reluctantly moved his hand away from Spade, and settled for stuffing his hand into his pocket. "Sorry," he muttered. "I was losing control again."

"Hell yeah, you were," Spade mumbled, crossing his legs to prevent further touching. Alaude stared at him, looking slightly crestfallen, then reached out, and placed his hand on the other man's hip. His eyes were oddly not lustful in the slightest as his hand pulled on the other, as if wishing that he would move closer. In fact, Spade couldn't identify anything in the other's light, blue stare, and that alone was a tad irksome. "_Stop touching me,"_ he murmured. The blonde continued to stare, then shook his head, his face slightly darkened.

"I won't," he murmured. "I won't stop. Not ever."

Spade gave I small hiss in reply, but neither of them exchanged a word after that, but instead listened to what their boss had to say.

"... When we do so, I'll purchase tickets for all of the guardians. Under NO circumstances are you to leave the group during this time..."

"Spade," Alaude began again.

"What the hell is it now?" Spade asked. Alaude suddenly pulled the Mist closer, then, without a hint of warning, kissed him. Spade flushed red when he felt all the eyes on him and the Cloud, then struggled, but his hands on Alaude's shoulders didn't have any effect. Alaude pressed him up against the table, now standing, and kept the kiss going, his body almost squishing Daemon's as he tried to get even closer. As Spade continued to writhe about, however, Alaude backed up a bit.

"Calm yourself, Ace," he hissed, before coming back and taking claim of those lips yet again. The two continued in their battle for a little longer, before G suddenly yanked the officer off of Spade.

"This isn't the time for that," he muttered. "Get a room."

"I can't," Alaude protested. "Please, this is my only chance to take him!"

Even though the Cloud's puppy eyes were downright adorable, G was a responsible guy, and he wasn't going to allow Alaude to do as he pleased at this particular place. "We're in the middle of a meeting, officer, and I don't want to have to report anything to your fellow officials."

Alaude's sharp, blue eyes instantly lost the pleading look and became narrow and formal. "Very well."

He nodded to Spade, and the Mist shoved him back further, before leaping over the table- nearly kicking Lampo in the process- and scrambling into the nearest vacant seat. G released the Cloud guardian, who, looking at the ground, also took his seat, and the meeting resumed as normal.

_Later_...

"Spade... uh...," Alaude began, keeping the Mist still with a grip on his wrist. "I... I want to tell you something... important..."

"What?" Spade asked, turning. "Stop making that pathetic face and talk to me like a man."

The Cloud took a deep breath, then looked up at Spade with a buisiness-like expression that showed his will to follow that order. "I really and truly can't control myself around you. However, I think that if we have sex- just once- I'll be able to calm down. What do you say?"

"No," Spade said firmly. "I won't do such a thing with you- not even once! Alaude, you have to accept that my feelings for Elena belong wholly to Elena! Not you!"

"And you must accpet that my feelings for you belong wholly to you. Not her," Alaude murmured, not even blushing as he confessed once more. "Spade, you really have no idea how much I love you, do you?"

Both men fell quiet, until Spade noticed a woman waiting for him at the door. "El!" he greeted. She walked over, and laced her arms around his neck, before pressing her lips to his cheek.

"How was the meeting, Ace?" she asked, smiling so sweetly that it made Alaude feel sick.

"It was all right," Spade replied, his eyes soft. "Oh, and by the way, this is Alaude."

"Ah. The man who bit you." She glared at the Cloud, and Spade easily joined her venomous look with a smirk.

Alaude suddenly could not contain his blush, and he stepped back, unable to prevent his face from darkening into a crimson color. "I... I don't know what to say...," he murmured, looking away. "I'm... sorry... I just..."

"You just what?" Elena asked, approaching the officer. Alaude knew that he had to allow her to deal him a slap or two, otherwise, well, that just wouldn't be fair. Not to mention, it would only enrage Spade further, and if there was anything Alaude didn't want to do, it was piss off Spade. But then, she strayed from the typical ladylike approach to grab his face. Alaude stared at her levelly with the harsh grip on his jaws, trying to find out she was plotting. Her face came in incomprehendibly close, then, suddenly, she bit down on his exposed neck, making him gasp with pain, his fists clenching.

'No way...,' he thought. 'She's... biting me? That's a damn bold move...'

She backed off after a very short amount of time, then clung to Daemon, her eyes shining. "There. Now we're even, Ace."

Spade smirked, and the two left, leaving Alaude with a broken pride. 'Why did I let that girl do that?' he wondered aloud. 'Hell, I should've arrested her! What got into me?'

Then, a sick thought crossed the Cloud's mind, and he bit his lip, sitting down on the table, for he could easily see the truth in what he had proposed to himself. Perhaps when she had bitten down, his eyes against Spade's might've made his body react as though it was Spade who was executing such an act. Digusted at himself, the officer reached up and placed his forefinger against his temple, trying to soothe his aching mind. He couldn't believe that he had made such a perverted mental switch, but at the same time, the thought was just too real.

It was official now, for his lust for Spade had crossed the line. This had gone much too far already.

"Well, as I see it, I now have two options," Alaude told himself. "I can either quit the Vongola... or..."

Here, a smirk crossed his face.

_"I can take that sexy man whole in a single night."_

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>And... there you have it.<p>

Please Review!


	4. The Fourth Time he Kissed Me

**The First Generation of Romance**

_4. The Fourth Time he Kissed Me_

* * *

><p>It was a week since the incident with Elena and Spade, and Alaude had hardly gotten any sleep. His eyes were ashen with restlessness, his hair was lazily combed, and he'd barely even put on his tie right. In short, he wasn't feeling so good. As he patrolled the streets, he came up to the corner where Asari Ugetsu played music on a daily basis, and snorted when he saw the Vongola Rain guardian playing a Spanish guitar, surrounded by a crowd of people. Alaude wasn't a big fan of herds of people, after all.<p>

But then, he saw a very familiar looking girl in the crowd, standing right next to man, and holding his hand. But this man was not Spade, and that was what was so queer about that sight. Alaude suddenly formulated a plan, and he smirked, before striding up to the crowd, and placing a hand on Elena's shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am," he whispered against her ear. She glanced back at him, then glared.

"If it's sex you want, go see someone else, y'ugly bastard."

"Where's your _boyfriend?"_ Alaude asked.

"Right next t'me, are y'stupid?" she replied. The officer could tell with a single glance that she was drunk, and he nodded.

"All right, sorry to have bothered you."

With that, he walked back, and cunningly took a picture of the two, before walking off at a faster pace. He needed to find Spade. He had proof of Elena being with another man now- there was nothing that could stop him from ruining whatever it was that they had. Alaude laughed when he thought of Spade, staring at the picture in horror, overcome by heartbreak, and then...

_Ahaha, what a plan it was!_

Alaude weaved through the entire town, before finally finding Spade in the town park, alone. The look on his face was lonely, and Alaude could see that it was time to approach, and to do so gently. He walked over, and sat down on the other end of the bench, then followed Spade's gaze to a tree, in which a lone bird rested. He smirked, and slid closer, whispering, "Spade?"

No reaction.

Only a little irritated, Alaude slid even closer, and placed his camera on the man's lap. "Oh, Spade," he hummed, "I'm here to comfort you..." Spade's eyes swerved back to the officer, and he frowned, before glancing at the camera. He picked it up, and Alaude showed him the picture, trying not to look overjoyed as he murmured, "You poor, poor man. Who would've thought? She was seeing another..."

Spade snorted, and shoved the camera back into Alaude's arms. "I know," he snapped. "I don't care anymore."

The Cloud blinked, a little confused, but then sighed, and leaned over to Daemon, before whispering in his ear, "Do I have a chance?"

"No," the Mist returned. "You don't."

"Then... push me back," Alaude husked, then pressed his lips against the other's cheek. He turned Daemon's head towards him, and when their lips met once more, the officer slid his hand up the Mist's shirt, rubbing the skin with skilled fingers. But to his pleasant suprise, the other didn't push back, didn't even lift his arms, just sat there and allowed the officer to touch him. Starting to become aroused, Alaude then sat upright, moving himself into Spade's lap, and he lifted the other man's head upwards, giving him access to the other's throat, where he would make a long, loving stroke with his tongue.

"Alaude."

"Yes?" The officer said, now gazing into Spade's eyes.

"Don't," Spade ordered. "Don't do this."

"Ah, but Spade~," Alaude husked, touching his lips to Spade's cheek for a brief moment, before whispering, "it's so hard for me to hold back..."

"If you want a chance with me... you need to stop."

_A chance?_

_Really, truly?_

Alaude looked into Spade's eyes, and, with his experience dealing with criminals who didn't want to fess up, he could see quite plainly that Spade was telling him the truth. He eased himself out of the other's lap, and crossed his legs, lying his arm over his waist to try and disguise the inevitable bulge in his trousers. "Tell me what happened?" he suggested.

"... Well... all right," the other man sighed, "this morning, when I woke up, Elena said..."

"... Go on..."

"She looked me in the eye, and said that I wasn't her taste. That she had been using me while she saw other men. She said... I'm sweet, but _stupid all the same_, and she didn't want any of that..."

"You aren't stupid, Spade. You're a wise man. The only thing that would possibly lead a soul astray is that you are so deeply blinded by love," Alaude whispered, reaching a hand up and tilting Spade's head towards him. "Poor man..."

"Alaude... you..."

"Hm?" Alaude couldn't even twitch when Spade's hand touched the small of his back, then brushed even lower, making the officer blush lightly in a sort of modest way, his eyes brightening for a moment. "S... Spade...?" he said uncertainly as the hand lifted his shirt and rubbed his bare back. The officer then bit his lip to contain any unneccessary noises, and just stared into the other man's eyes as Spade stimulated his sensitive skin with his gentle fingers. Then, the affection stopped, and Spade withdrew his hand, to Alaude's utmost dissappointment. But at least, in the process, he had managed to get much closer to the other man- any closer and he'd be able to sit in Daemon's lap.

"I'm sorry, Alaude... I... really am just... not into men."

"Should I continue from where I left off?" Alaude grumbled, his voice disguising frustration.

"No... you're fine," Spade replied, but his hand was then placed on the officer's shoulder. "I just need to... get used to it before you start anything..."

Alaude leaned into the other man in an almost shy manner, his heart throbbing with excitement just to be near the man who fit his desire so perfectly, and when the hand on his shoulder lent him the pleasant warmth, Alaude took that warmth, directing it low, where it was wanted by his eager body. But then, just as he was about to lean in and touch his lips once more to that delicious, delicate flesh, their intimacy was shattered by a call.

"Ace? What's going on?"

Spade released the officer as his supposedly former girlfriend walked over, and blushed when she stole the kiss that Alaude had been on the verge of claiming. The officer watched, digusted as she eased down into Spade's lap, silently pleading for his crush to push her back. He could hardly stand having the man so close, and then suddenly losing him to his clearly not lost competition. Then, at last, his prayer was answered. Spade pushed Elena back, panting slightly, and looking down at the lower halves of their bodies, his face darkening. "E-Elena...," he whispered, "I thought... I thought you didn't love me..."

"I _don't_ love you," she said, smiling.

"Elena! D-don't play with me!" Spade protested.

"Hehe~, yeah, yeah, I won't," she said, before coming in and nipping the other man's ear. Finally, Alaude had had quite enough. He simply was NOT going to sit idly by while his precious man was being toyed with. With a hiss of anger, Alaude stood upright, and tore the woman away from his Spade, then sidestepped around her, before holding Spade tenderly in his arms.

"Don't screw around with this man, you idiot," he snarled.

"Oh? Don't tell me you don't know what today is?" she snorted. "Opposite day? Ever hear of it, _blondie?"_

"What the hell- Opposite... day?" Alaude repeated. He glanced over his shoulder. "Did you know about this?"

"Uh- y-yeah! Yeah, I sure did," Spade said, nodding. The officer was instantly enraged. Spade had strung him along so easily that it didn't even hurt. It only swelled his desire.

But then... 'he's NOT into men,' so he _is_, and 'he needs to get used to it,' so he _is_ used to it?

It didn't make any sense!

That's when it dawned on Alaude that Spade was trying to keep a good look with Elena, and he drew his lips back in a snarl that looked like that of a wild beast. And that's what he felt like, the envy burning in his chest like snake venom, only making his need to steal Spade away worse. He wanted that man. And he would have him!

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"Hey, Giotto?" G said, stepping into his room. The Vongola Primo stood there, his cloak on the bed, and stared into his right hand's eyes with his strong, amber gaze, although he refused to assume anything through his Hyper Intuition. That would be too unfair to the other.

"What is it, G?"

"You hear anything about today being Opposite Day?" G questioned.

"Not particularly, but is it?" Giotto mused, before lying back on his right hand's bed. "Eh. What about it?"

"You really suck, boss, you know that?"

Giotto sat upright, startled, then paused, mulled over the situation, and sighed with relief. "Don't do that," he protested. "God, scared the hell out of me..."

"Sorry, boss, forget that," G laughed, walking over and sitting down on the bed as well, although he made sure that he sat right in Giotto's lap where he wanted to be. "I love you."

Giotto smiled, and laced his arms around G's neck, then leaned in, and breathed into the Storm guardians ear,

"Lie down or you're off the Vongola, my love."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Hehe. 'Opposites' have been a common theme lately (particularly in Japanese class :I) so I guess it just sort of appeared magically from the deepest recesses of my mind... XD Also, I was starting to think that I needed to toss in some GGiotto already.<p>

Please Review!


	5. The Fifth Time we Touched

**The First Generation of Romance**

_5. The Fifth Time we Touched_

* * *

><p>Alaude sighed, lying in bed alone, as always. "That idiot," he whispered. "If only he would realize what he's doing to me..." The officer was nearly heartbroken, his entire body was limp, and his mind was sunk low in the depths of depression. He didn't want to be like this. He didn't want to be hurt. But when Spade had told him that he had been kidding about giving him a chance- it was just too cruel. "That bastard knows how I feel... why can't he... why can't he see how much I want him? My feelings aren't to be toyed with!"<p>

The officer closed his eyes, rolling over onto his side, and muttered, "What keeps holding me back? All I have to do is take him once, right? Then he'll be intrested, right? Ugh..."

* * *

><p><em>Morning...<em>

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Nn...?"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Alaude groaned, heaving himself out of bed and stumbling towards the door to his apartment, where excessive sharp sounds were being emitted. Drawing out a gun and grumbling about the rude wake-up call to himself, he threw open the door to find Spade, just standing there, his face solemn. Alaude immediately put the gun away, and blinked, confused. "What is it, Spade?"

"Elena's acting odd," the man replied. "Yesterday, I was skeptical at first... but today, while I was out running errands, as always, I saw her out in a bar, her hand on another man's back... and now I'm convinced that she's seeing others. I came to you... because you're the only one I could come to."

_What's this, all of a sudden?_ Alaude couldn't help but wonder. All he knew was that his precious crush was sad, and that it was his job to comfort him. _But with what?_ Alaude decided that he didn't have time to think on the matter, and he held out his hand, trying to do himself a favor by not taking an inappropriate approach. "Come inside, Spade. Please."

The other man lumbered inside with him, walking like some sort of undead creature, and he moved over to the couch, inviting himself to sit down as Alaude watched in amazement. This was a man whom he adored, inside his house for the first time of his own free will, and he was already far inside. Relaxing. He needed to act fast, however, because Spade could slip from his grasp at any moment.

Alaude moved over to the table, passed it, and got a cold glass of water for the other man, before returning to where Spade sat with his eyes blank in an emotionless sorrow. As Alaude handed the water to Spade, he sat down beside the other man, biting his lip as he wondered whether things were really going to be okay. He'd never seen this much indifference and naked somberness in Spade's eyes, and it was scaring him in all honesty. "Spade...," he murmured. "I love you."

The other man took a drink from the glass, and set it on the table before them, then looked at Alaude. "I want to have sex," he whispered, blushing slightly. Alaude was stunned. He was positive that he'd prepared for every possible reply, but this was just... so far from what he would've expected.

"Uh... could you... repeat that?"

"I want to have sex," Spade answered simply.

_'So this is really happening,'_ Alaude thought_. 'The one situation I don't know how to deal with... just like that! But this isn't love... he's trying to use me to replace her. That also means that I'll end up with the bottom role, and I sure as hell don't want that... not today...'_

"Well, do you return my feelings then?" Alaude asked, glancing elsewhere.

"I need time to think about that," Spade replied. "I need your _body_ to think about that."

_'Crap, he's broken,' _Alaude thought,_ 'I'm dead!'_

"Alaude..."

The officer couldn't think fast enough when Spade reached out, leaning over his body, then suddenly trapped it in his arms. "S-spade," Alaude whispered, before gasping when Spade's hand touched him where he was most sensitive. "No... wa... wait...," he murmured, "Spa..."

"C'mon, Alaude, you want it, too..."

"No... I... not like this...," Alaude breathed, before moaning loudly. "S... _Spade...!"_ The sensations running through his body, the heat pooling and coiling inside his lower regions, and that sweet pleasure as the other man touched him... it was all so magical. He wanted more- he craved more, but nothing was as good as this. Nothing..._ if there wasn't sex._ Alaude stared at Spade, and he stared back, and the decision was made. They were going to do this. They had to. "Spade, lie down. I get top," Alaude whispered.

"No," Spade said. "I want-"

"It doesn't matter what you want, damn it, you came to me, we do it my way," Alaude hissed, before shuddering at the hand on his manhood. "Besides, I'm a clean slate, but if you've touched that woman, you're probably covered in all sorts of people's... fluids."

"... So you're suggesting that I have some sort of-"

"I'm suggesting that I won't let you inside _me_ when you've been inside _her_, Spade."

"... All right, fine," the Mist guardian replied, leaning back. Alaude stared at the body for a good amount of time, savoring the beauty of that delicious flesh before he leaned over it. Alaude came down, and his lips brushed against Daemon's cheek for a moment as his hands slipped up the other man's shirt. The well-muscled skin beneath the fabric made him smirk, and as his fingers tortured the sensitive skin, the man beneath him moaned quietly, his face sexier than anything Alaude had ever witnessed before.

"You're such a hot man," he husked. "Keep it up, Spade... c'mon..."

The other's formal coat and shirt were slowly taken off, and Alaude stared at the bare chest for an even longer time, before dipping down, his lips closing over the skin and sucking. Spade purred quietly, his eyes closed, and he whispered, "C'mon, Al, try harder to please me..."

"_Al?"_ Alaude repeated, annoyed. "You can't call me that. That's just like what you called her, and if I'm the man bringing you into ecstasy, I won't allow that nickname to leave your mouth."

"I was just testing it," Spade mumbled, glancing down at the officer. "Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Well, don't do it again," Alaude snapped, before losing all traces of irritation as his eyes met Spade's. For a moment, his breath hitched in his throat, before slowly leaking from his lips. Spade was beautiful, and the mere thought that he would be making love to the man beneath him made Alaude's heart soar with excitement. "I really love you, Spade."

"Mm..."

Alaude glanced down at the trousers that concealed Spade's member, then slowly reached for the button. His hands were trembling like an amateur's... and he suddenly couldn't even bring himself to touch the fabric. Suddenly, it dawned on the Cloud guardian that he was _scared_. He was scared of being used... He was scared of becoming a mindless lover to a man who was only toying with him. "Spade...," he murmured. "I... can't..."

"Yes, you can," Spade husked back, "C'mon, honey."

Alaude could hardly keep himself from running away. Spade's behavior was like some sort of reverse psychology, and that's exactly how it was affecting the officer. He wanted it so bad, but he was so nervous! "I'm... I...," Alaude stuttered. "I love... but.. I... _can't_..."

Spade reached up, and his hand once more touched Alaude's manhood, making the Cloud gasp. "C'mon, hot stuff, come at me."

"No... no!" Alaude cried, backing up. Suddenly, he had remembered things from way back, flashes of memory in which he had been tortured, abused... and it hurt to know that Spade was unearthing those thoughts. Unearthing memories of both sexual and physical abuse... memories from way, way back. "Spade... I'm... scared!"

"Why? Don't you want this?" Spade moaned, thrusting his hips upwards. It was then that Alaude snapped.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted. "Please, Spade, don't do this... this isn't right... not yet..."

The pain of a whip as it lashed over his weak body... and his hands, senselessly clutching the walls as he cried out in searing agony. His pleas bounding off of the walls, only to return to his mind and make it worse. The memories of the man who had tortured him slowly came to the surface of Alaude's mind, preventing him from going any further with the man he loved.

And then, with a gasp, Alaude quivered, for no longer was Spade's face before him.

It was Elena, once disguised cunningly with illusions.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Cliffish? :I<p>

Please Review!


	6. The Sixth Time he Cried for Me

The First Generation of Romance

_6. The Sixth Time he Cried for Me_

* * *

><p><em>And then, with a gasp, Alaude quivered, for no longer was Spade's face before him.<em>

_It was Elena, once disguised cunningly with illusions._

"Oh, c'mon, officer, what's the pathetic face for?" she asked, standing upright. Alaude stared, then hung his head, now knowing why those hands had seemed so much like those of that man. Those were not the hands of Spade. Those were the hands of a woman whom Alaude would never have affection for.

"I should have you arrested for identity theft," the Cloud rasped. "To pull such a disgusting trick... You don't deserve a man like Spade."

"Well, you certainly were enjoying things earlier," the other chuckled, putting her boyfriend's shirt and jacket back on. "Look, Alaude. If you back off of my boyfriend, I won't tell him about this incident here, all right?"

"You're the one who began this mess!" Alaude protested, ashamed of his arousal to the hands of another. He couldn't help himself. That he hadn't even doubted her for a moment made him angry at himself.

"Fufu~ You're so cute," she husked, coming in and sealing Alaude's lips with her own. Shocked, Alaude tried to pull back, but she pushed forward when he did so, and before he knew it, the situation was even worse. She began to place small caresses over his body, and he had to suppress the instinct to arch into them as he moaned into the kiss. All of his lust for Spade was built up, but now there was something worse. By doing this, he was betraying himself as much as he was betraying Spade, and the thought was a frightful one.

As their lips, parted, Alaude couldn't control himself, and he called out, "Spade!" in a voice pitiful and desperate as he tried not to become aroused. He wanted more than anything to throw himself into Spade's arms. He didn't want any of this happening to him.

He was scared.

Her touch was just like that of the man whom had destroyed his mind long ago, and now... now that it wasn't Spade, Alaude's mentality was on the verge of shutting everything out again. His eyes watered as he silently pleaded for Spade to rescue him from this nightmare. Everything spun around him, making his head pound as he tried to understand why Elena would take such measures to get him away from Spade. "G-get off," he grunted, closing his eyes and trying to numb the feelings of pleasure that her hands brought his nerves. "Please..."

"El! Get off him!" barked a sharp voice. Alaude felt the body on top of him tense, and sighed with relief when it was lifted off of him. As she stepped back, Spade- the real Spade- walked forth, and pulled Alaude to his feet. The officer was overcome by his joy when Spade had arrived, hoping that this meant a break up for him and Elena, but when Spade pulled him close by the collar, it wasn't a kiss that he recieved, but a rough, stinging slap that dazed Alaude with its force. "Who do you think you are?" Spade hissed. "Alaude, you have crossed the line."

"Wha- no! I didn't do anything, Spade! It was her!" Alaude protested. "C'mon, you can't be serious!" Spade hissed in reply, then crashed their lips together, making the Cloud guardian nearly faint with his pleasant shock. He moaned quietly as the other kissed him with rough passion, then, remembering that Elena was still in the area, tried to back up. "I love you," he gasped. "Oh, I love you so much."

Spade only stared at him, his eyes cold as ice, then shoved him down onto the couch, and smiled at Elena. "El," he sighed, walking over to her. "What were you doing?"

"I was proving a suspiscion I had about that man. If you told him you wanted sex, he would take it from you in a heartbeat," Elena explained, pointing a finger at Alaude.

Offended, the officer blushed, and whispered, "Because I love him, and I can't resist him. I was skeptical at first, but then you began to beg..."

Spade looked at Alaude, and the blonde could see clearly the pity in his eyes. "Oh, Elena, I told you, you don't need to worry about him," Spade said, turning back to his girlfriend. "He's no risk to our relationship."

"Spade...," she murmured, stepping up close to her fellow Mist.

Alaude's already damp eyes became hazy with his confusion and sadness as Spade kissed the woman, and the officer was even more angered at the fact that they were doing so in his apartment. It wasn't right. She needed to leave.

The Cloud stood, and took two pairs of handcuffs, then summoned his power, and shoved Elena outside, cuffing her to the gate out there before running back into his apartment and cuffing Spade to himself. The other man was infuriated when he saw what had happened, but had no time to protest, for Alaude was done playing around.

He wasn't going to force love. He knew he couldn't. But as for comfort, that was something that his little Spade was well capable of.

"Spade," Alaude sighed, sweeping his crush into the couch and embracing him. "I love you. I won't stand for all this teasing."

"But... Alaude... I..."

"Shh," the other man soothed, running his fingers up and down Spade's spine. "Please, Spade... keep silent... just take the pain away..."

Confused, Spade glanced back into Alaude's eyes, and gasped to see the tears still hanging in them. "Alaude?" he murmured. "Are you... crying?"

The officer paused, then nodded, and buried his head in Spade's shoulder. "Your woman has the same touch of someone who hurt me bad long ago. A man who kidnapped me as a thirteen year old boy. A man who abused me in ways that only the most cruel being could. He strung me along, telling me how beautiful I was, before turning and biting me with whip and fist. Then, he'd approach me again, maybe with a peace offering such as a cool glass of water or a bandage. If I reached for it, he'd throw it away and punish me more being greedy. If I didn't take it, he'd call me an ungrateful brat, and punish me more."

"Alaude..."

"She grabs at and caresses me with that same sick twist. And I don't have to stand for it. I love you more than I have anyone else in the world, including family. You can save me from the darkness of my mind... you can calm me. You could even control me... but that would only ruin my mentality further. What do you choose to do?" Alaude asked.

Spade mulled it over for a moment. He didn't feel affection for Alaude, that much was clear. But pity also surfaced in his expression. The man who had all but begged for Spade's affection was a man who had never seen the light of love before, and yet seemed to instinctively know what it was like. Spade frowned, then pulled Alaude close to him by the waist, using their cuffed hands to intwine their fingers.

"You know what, Alaude? Elena has been playing around with other men lately... and today, she played with you, too," he murmured. "Will you vow to love me with trust and loyalty... and never betray me?"

"Never...," Alaude breathed. "I'll never, never betray you. Spade... I love you."

Spade paused. "Prove yourself to me."

Alaude took a moment to think, then uncuffed Spade from him, and sat back, away from the Mist. "I love you," he murmured. "And as much as it hurts, I'll stay off of you if that's your wish."

"At the next Vongola meeting, approach me, and say one sentence, then sit on the opposite side of the table. Depending on what you say to me in that moment could change the both of our lives forever," Spade said, before standing. "Unlock Elena from those cuffs. I'll see you in three days."

Alaude nodded, trying to steel himself as the other backed away from him, and he followed the other man outside to uncuff Elena.

Three days...

It was time to do some thinking.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Please Review~<p> 


	7. The Seventh Time he Spoke of Love

**The First Generation of Romance**

_7. The Seventh Time he Spoke of Love_

* * *

><p><em>Three days later...<em>

"All right, the Vongola are meeting here today to discuss our trip to Japan," Giotto announced. "There, we will establish a Japan branch and divisions, hearby recruiting more members and making ourselves stronger."

Spade took his seat, and waited as Alaude approached him. The officer looked very serious as he came close, and Daemon awaited the line that had potential to change their lives. Alaude leaned in close, and breathed, "Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?"

The Mist paused, then chuckled, then started to laugh uncontrollably, and Alaude headed to the opposite side of the table and sat down, weaving his fingers together as he smirked. Spade slowly settled down, and reached over the table, whispering to Alaude, "And here I am expecting some cheesey poem. That was perfect, Alaude."

The officer smiled. Yes, he'd been thinking it over the entire night. Spade was like a bird. Beautiful, flapping his wings and mindlessly singing. But he was also simple, like a bird, with little room for free thought. His emotions were predictable, and he was fairly easy to manipulate. And so, after hours spent pondering what to say, how to seduce Spade; after writing line after line, giving detail and meaning to each word, each letter, each breath, before realizing that it was all a waste. Spade was too simple for all that thought. An easy pick-up line was definitely the way to go.

Spade's hand brushed over Alaude's for a moment, and the Cloud suppressed his blush. He'd made the right choice- Spade's mind had been easily stimulated by the short line, and now, that Mist guardian belonged to him. Spade was a delicate rose, and with nine words, that rose had fallen into the palm of Alaude's hand.

"All right, everyone's here- let's begin," Giotto said. He then paused, glanced at G, and began to speak again, this time with a bit of a shaky voice. "Our t-trip to Japan will begin two mo...ah...months from now... we'll be taking a plane there... I've already... got the tickets..."

"Hey, Giotto, what's wrong with you?" Lampo asked, staring at the man who was clearly having trouble thinking.

"I'm fine... or at least I would be if G would get his hands off my thighs!" the boss snapped at his right hand. G hesitantly sat back in his chair, and Giotto shuffled a bit, sighing, before saying, "All right, sorry about that, everyone. As I was saying..."

Alaude looked back at Spade, and smiled, resting his head in his hands. As he looked at the other man, he found himself in a peaceful place, where no one would hurt him. Spade's personal space was an area of sanctuary, where no one could do anything to him. But, Alaude realized with a frown, there was an exception. Her.

What was Spade going to do about Elena now, anyway? Would he just break up with her and let that be that? It didn't seem like the sort of thing Spade would be capable of doing.

Then, just as Alaude was about to drop the subject, a sharp knock was heard on the meeting room's door. "Ugh...," Giotto groaned. "Hey, Spade, could you get that for me?"

Spade nodded, and walked over to the door, then, with a gasp, saw that it was Elena who had interrupted their meeting. The Mist didn't have time to even greet her before she yanked him outside, and Alaude immediately got up and ran out of the room, too wise to let Spade and her be together alone. As he looked out, however, he saw that Spade was actually doing the mature thing.

"Elena... look. I love you with all my heart, I really do. But your seeing other men, and just acting recklessly sometimes. I need to be with someone who truly loves me, and that means that when the Vongola go to Japan... Alaude and I will be getting together."

Elena paused, then turned, and silently left, leaving Spade with a clearly distressed expresssion on his face. Alaude sighed, and placed his hand on Spade's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be," Spade replied. "It was my decision."

Alaude leaned up, and hesitantly kissed the Mist's cheek, and Spade sighed, before sweeping the officer into his arms and moving the kiss to their lips instead. Alaude gasped, shocked at this sudden change, but still pleased, and he moaned, lustful, until Giotto walked out. "Alaude? I'm very happy for you getting your 'really sexy' man, but get inside. We're in the middle of a meeting here."

Alaude hesitantly backed off of Spade, and walked back into the meeting room with him, smirking as he sat down once more- but this time, next to Spade.

_Later..._

"Hey, G, mind if I shower with you?" Giotto suggested, giving his right hand a suggestive look. G laughed quietly, then tapped his boss on the nose.

"You embarassed me in the meeting today, so yes, I mind. I'll talk to you again if you give me a proper apology," he hinted, before slipping into the restroom. Giotto rolled his eyes, and lied back on the bed, then reached for the photo album that he had built with G. Opening it, Giotto looked through their childhood pictures, quietly noting the lack of a certain tattoo on G's face as he flipped through the earlier pictures. He then came across a picture that was particularly important to him. It was of him and G at the beach, five years ago, and it was G's birthday. The Storm guardian looked unusually happy as he hugged Giotto tightly. The Sky smiled, and tucked the album away, then quietly waited for G to get out of the shower, his amber eyes glazed with his thoughts.

It wasn't long after G came back out, and to his boss's frustration, he was fully clothed, with a towel hanging over his shoulders. "Oh, c'mon, G, don't be so distant," Giotto sighed. "We've known each other's bare bodies since a damn young age."

"Yeah, I know," G murmured. "But what if I got a new tattoo and I'm hiding it from you?"

Giotto paused, then said, his voice edgy, "If you're hiding something from me, G, I swear..."

The other man laughed, sliding on to the bed, and came in, kissing Giotto with that familiar kindness before leaning back and putting his fingers readily on his shirt. "Pick a button," he suggested. Giotto rolled his eyes, then picked one, and G undid the second to last button, revealing blank skin beneath. "Bummer, you got it wrong. It was this one."

G then undid the second to topmost button, and beneath it, the skin proudly bore the words, 'Second in Command of the Vongola.' Impressed, Giotto leaned in, and started to undress his second in command, muttering, "Your lucky I'm in a good mood today."

"Aw, boss, c'mon, you could get a tattoo, too."

"No, thank you."

"Man, you're so grumpy all the time."

Giotto looked up at his Storm, arching a brow. "Am I?"

"You are, you are."

"Well then..." Giotto flipped their positions, and snickered as G looked back at him with nearly fearful eyes. "I'll just have to cheer up, I suppose."

"You do that," G murmured. "I'll watch."

"Oh, you wish..."

-**End Chapter**

* * *

><p>I'm not very proud of this chapter, or the fact that it's a day late... but you can all solve that with some reviews, right? *hopeful*<p>

Please Review!


	8. The Eighth Time we Parted

**The First Generation of Romance**

_8. The Eighth Time we Parted_

* * *

><p>Alaude and Spade sat beside each other in a small plane; the Vongola were headed to Japan. Giotto and G were in the seats in front of them, talking in quiet voices; Knuckle and Lambo were seated behind them; Asari Ugetsu was two seats behind them, asleep with headphones on. Spade and Alaude were discussing the 'expectations and boundaries' for their relationship, and even though it sort of set Alaude on edge, he was glad to talk about something that Spade wanted to discuss.<p>

"So, to sum it up, kissing cannot involve tongue unless we're alone and in a private place," Alaude finished.

"Yes. Now, let's move on to sex," Spade said, although his voice did drop to a whisper. "Who tops?"

"I wanna top," Alaude murmured. "But I suppose you're too caught up in your 'straight' fantasy to allow that to happen."

"Well...," Spade sighed. "I'll let you 'top' if you ride me."

Alaude almost flinched. "This conversation's over," he muttered, turning away from Spade. The other man sighed, and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, then hugged him in a warm embrace.

"I... um... I love you, Alaude," he murmured. Alaude snorted.

"Um, um, I l-love you too, I think," he teased, turning back towards Spade and kissing him. The Mist grinned against his lips, and shoved his tongue forcibly into the officer's mouth, making Alaude gasp in suprise, blushing. Spade had broken one of the 'boundaries' seconds after they'd made it. But, at the same time, such a thing didn't matter. All Alaude wanted was to be there with Spade... together... with him.

As the two of them began to make out, Giotto and G glanced behind them, then, slightly embarassed, looked back at each other. "I hear Japan's a really beautiful place," G murmured. "What do you think about having our next meeting beneath a cherry tree?"

"Sounds nice," Giotto answered. "Maybe we will do that."

A loud moan from behind them made the couple blush. "Sounds like Alaude's happy," G whispered.

"What do you say we follow in their footsteps?" Giotto chuckled. G sighed.

"Not now..."

The awkward atmosphere remained for the better part of the plane trip, even when they had to stop in the middle of Asia to switch planes. But when they did arrive in Japan, everyone was excited enough to start talking with one another. "All right, everyone!" Giotto said. "First order of business, we are going to head into the Namori forest. I have a friend in that area." (A/N: 'Namori' is meant to be an earlier form of 'Namimori.' XD)

The group followed after G and Giotto as they left the airport and started off on a seemingly random path, quietly observing the peaceful, Japanese town. "I used to come here with G a lot. You see, there's another Mafia family that serves the same purpose as us, called the Shimon." (**A/N**: This won't last long, but it may be a slight spoiler, so for those who haven't read the manga, continue reading if you don't mind- if you don't want anything given away, wait for the next chapter, I guess [but be sure to read last two sentences of this chapter first].)

They finally made it out on a small campsite in a forest, in which a red haired man was quietly giving orders to other people. "Cozart!" Giotto called. "Over here!"

The red-haired man turned, and his eyes lit up. "Giotto!" The two walked over to each other and gave one another a brief hug, and a few in the Vongola group grinned when they saw how jealous the small action made G. "Are these the rest of the Vongola?" Cozart asked, looking back at the Vongola. "How cute~."

"Haha. Yeah, well... I guess... hey..." Giotto looked uncertainly at his group, then started pointing as though he was counting his members. "Where is Daemon Spade?"

Everyone looked uncertainly about themselves, and Alaude gasped, just then realizing the lack of his lover in the area. "Spade? Spade!" he called, hurriedly strutting along the path they had just come along. "Spade!"

"Come to think of it...," Cozart said. "That girl that was just here... she isn't around either. What was her name again... Elenor?"

"Elena?" Alaude gasped, looking back at him. "No way!"

Giotto stepped forward and placed a hand on the officer's shoulder. "Come now, Alaude, I'm sure she wasn't here. Furthermore, I know that Spade will turn up soon. Settle down, all right? Cozart's family can conduct a search through the forest... right, Cozart?" The Shimon nodded. "See? It'll be fine. Let's set up camp here."

Although still highly concerned, Alaude walked back to the heart of the camp, and allowed the rest of the guardians to calm him down.

It was a mistake.

_Meanwhile_...

"So you think that just because you're bored means you can leave just like that? You're terribly mistaken, dear..." Daemon trembled as the woman held a knife in front of him. "I'm at least going to get SOMETHING out of this. You hear? I'm holding you ransom. Anytime soon, those Vongola friends of yours will find the note I left at the Shimon's camp. That sucker Alaude will definitely want to come after you... heh. Or he'll find some other man and live it up with him!"

Unable to speak, Spade hung his head in shame. She had a point. He was suprised that he'd thought even for a second that he could simply leave Elena for Alaude. She wasn't like that. While in the relationship, Spade recalled, Elena was a kind, gentle, even sometimes sensual woman, and she had been the purest woman that he'd ever met. She'd been perfect.

But she was too good to be true.

Spade's eyes watered as he remembered her deceptive actions. She didn't love him the same way he'd wanted to be loved, and now, look where he'd gotten himself. The Mist closed his eyes and cried gently as Elena walked out of the room, and he blushed, embarassed that he'd allowed himself to be drawn away from the rest of his group. He was weaker than the rest of them, and he knew it. He was physically hindered, and the mentality at which he had entered the Vongola was as on a love-high.

He was scared.

The illusionist quivered, silently crying for Alaude to come help him. He didn't care how expensive it would be for them to save him. All he wanted was to be back in Alaude's warm arms. Only now that he was away from that embrace could he realize how nice that hold was around his body. Alaude had tried to comfort him when he was secretly going through stress from his break up, and now, being away from that comfort...

He wanted to be with Alaude again. They were made to soothe one another. They were made to be in each other's arms. And so, as Spade sat there, trembling, he prayed for Alaude to return.

He prayed for fate to fulfill itself.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Ahh... Thanks so much for bearing with me! I wasn't quite sure how to make this draw out! Your reviews helped me through though- thanks very much!<p>

Please Review!


	9. The Ninth Time our Lives Overlapped

**The First Generation of Romance**

_ 9. The Ninth Time our Lives Overlapped_

*slight filler*

* * *

><p>Alaude sat outside on a bench, rubbing his forehead sorely, and he looked up at the blackening sky above, trembling as he thought of his Spade, locked away, held captive by that Elena girl. He himself feared losing Spade above all else, and when he imagined what Spade was going through, all it did was drag him back to those dark days...<p>

_About a decade ago..._

Alaude, as a boy, was out shopping, getting food and drink for his sickly mother. He was just nearing the year when he would be called a 'teenager,' and the whole of his life had been spent with school, studying, more school, his place on the head of the Disciplinary Committee, and still more school. He was kind, and open to all, always being the sort of child that stood out as the teacher's pet, but in such a way that it was hardly annoying. He was practically a teacher himself.

"Hey, kid."

Alaude turned, to see a dark haired man with beady, black eyes, and a smile that he didn't yet know was dangerous. "Yes, sir?" Alaude said, walking over. "Are you in need of my help?"

"Yeah. I'm painting my house. I could really use some extra hands. What do you say? I'll pay you."

The blonde child smiled. "I don't need any pay if I'm doing a good deed, sir. Show me the way."

The other man chuckled, and reached for Alaude's hand. "Excellent," he rasped.

Alaude walked alongside the man for a long time, smiling as he was dragged on, and they soon came up to a broken down old house, and Alaude laughed quietly. "No offense sir, but this place needs much more than a paint job!" he giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever," the man snickered, before shoving the boy inside. "Go on, kid, get in."

Alaude entered the house, this time with an ounce of reluctance, and gasped as he felt something sharp prod him in the back. "Ow- what are you-"

"Get in, kid! Go!"

Alaude whimpered as the prod became a small stab, and he dashed inside, then turned around, looking at the man. "What are you doing?" he cried. "I was gonna help you!"

"And you still are," laughed the man, coming close. Alaude couldn't fight back as a rope was looped around his neck, and he soon found himself leashed like dog to a pole, and the man soon came back out, a whip in hand. "Bow down to me, would you, kid?"

Things continued like that for a long time, but then, just as Alaude had collapsed, and was too tired and hurt to go on any longer, the man approached him with a cool glass of water. "Hey, sorry about all this, kid," he falsely apologized. "You thirsty?" Alaude shakily reached for the water, but it was then splashed over his face, and the boy whimpered, wiping it out of his eyes as the man shouted, "You greedy little brat!"

Alaude remained imprisoned in that hell for a long time, four years, in fact, and he knew that it had lasted so long because his mother's sickness had probably done everything it could. No one even remembered that he'd left. He was alone. It was only when the police found the man's run down place that he was rescued, and from then on, he lived in the police station, helping out the older men as he repayed them for their rescue of him.

He became a police officer later in life, after one offered the job to him personally. He'd seen enough to know roughly what to do, and, with some training, and tests that everyone knew he'd pass, Alaude was a full-fledged cop, and he was good at it.

But from that day forward, Alaude could trust no one. The discovery that he was gay wasn't a huge suprise, because whenever he read a romance novel, fantasies didn't come of the female character, but of the male. At first, he was confused, but it soon became a habit to fantasize about fellow men. However, he could never come forward and admit to this, no matter how hard he tried.

One day, at the age of twenty four, Alaude was walking through the streets, when he came upon a sign-up sheet that said 'Heros Wanted. Love Wanted. Sign up for the Vongola- Sky: Giotto, Storm: G, Rain: Asari Ugetsu, Lightning: (available), Mist: (available), Sun: Knuckle, Cloud: (available.' Alaude thought for a moment, then sighed, and moved on, confused by the sheet. As he began to walk away, however, he heard a very loud giggling behind him, and, being on the constant look-out for drug abusers, he hid himself, and looked behind him.

"Go on now, Ace, dear, sign up, I _dare_ you," said a woman with long, blonde hair. The man beside her laughed, and picked up the pen.

"I dunno, El, this says that it wants Heros, now am I a hero?" he asked. The woman chuckled, and laced her arms around his neck.

"You're _my_ hero, darling."

Alaude watched as the two walked on, his eyes wide as he stared at the man who had signed up. That man was beautiful, he thought, and he should have more than just a single, flamboyant woman by his side. On a whim, Alaude ran back to the sheet, and, seeing that the man had signed up as 'Mist,' he took the 'Cloud' position. Thinking that he'd be doing something alongside that sexy man was enough to make Alaude's heart pound with desire, and he trembled, feeling inside him a certain hardness that he knew wouldn't go down without a fight. And so, after a quick survey of the area, Alaude hurried along into the nearby forest, and took advantage of the shrub cover, sitting down, and hesitantly unzipping his pants.

_(**A/N:** For those who aren't quite sure where this is headed, and who are uncomfortable with 'lemon,' you may skip this part if you wish.)_

Alaude exposed the erection that he'd received, and blushed darkly, curling up with himself and starting to stroke the hard member. He panted softly as he remembered that man's face, and he tossed his head back, closing his eyes as the inevitable shameful thoughts seeped into his mind. He gave a low groan as he imagined each part of that sexy body and what it could do with him, and he grunted as he began to jerk himself off. Sweet moans left his lips, and he slipped his free hand up his shirt, running the fingertips over his heated body, until he found himself overcome by the pleasure, and he gasped, feeling as the released fluids dirtied his hands. Alaude took a moment to settle, flicking the thick release off of his fingers, before drying them against his shirt. His limp manhood was returned to its usual hangout, and he lied there for a few moments, tired, but, at the same time, stuck in a state of euphoria as he recalled that face one last time.

He was in love.

_End flashback._

Alaude sighed as he recalled his own actions. His shamelessness then wasn't gone today, and he supposed it wouldn't be for a long time. He'd read the ransom note hours earlier, but had since decided against heading out, for he didn't have the means or knowhow to rescue his lover. It was then that Cozart walked over, and sat down beside him.

"This 'Spade' guy's pretty important to you, eh?" he murmured. Alaude nodded. "Are your feelings mutual?" Confused, Alaude asked the man why he was aking. "Ah, don't mind me... I'm just a man looking for love, and not finding it. Well, there's a girl that I love with all my soul, but she doesn't return my feelings."

"Have you told her?" Alaude asked.

"Eh? No. No, no, no, y'see, she's too good for me!" Cozart laughed.

"'Too good'?" Alaude repeated. "That's bull. If you like her, get her. That's how it went for him and I. I confessed the first time I met him."

The red-haired male stared at Alaude in shock. "No way," he laughed. "Serious?" Alaude nodded. "Well, I guess he must've felt the same. Alaude shook his head.

"No, no, he was 'straight,'" the officer said. "Had a girlfriend. After a pleasing turn of events, however, he and I got together."

"Now that's just lucky," Cozart chuckled. "But maybe your right. I'll have to tell her how I feel. Alaude smiled.

"That's the only way," he murmured.

"More importantly," Cozart began. "Your friend... eh... he's part of the Vongola, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then he's my friend, too," the man said with a grin. "Tomorrow morning, I'll send out my best trackers, and a few others to go and get an idea of where he is. Then, we'll head right out."

"Thanks," Alaude murmured. "Thank you so much."

"You're absolutely welcome," Cozart replied.

And so, Alaude continued to sit out in the open, awaiting the rise of the sun.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Sorry about the filler~ At least you know about Alaude's situation now, ne?<p>

And finally squeezed a little lemonade into this, eh?

Please Review!


	10. The Tenth Time we Loved

**1st Generation of Romance**

_10. The Tenth Time we Loved_

* * *

><p><em>Sunrise<em>...

"Alaude... Alaude... wake up..."

"Nn..."

"Alaude!"

"Huh...?" The officer drowsily opened his eyes to see Giotto, who had gently shaken him awake. "What's up?" he mumbled.

"We're heading out to get Spade, remember?" Giotto said. Alaude shoved him back and stood up straight, holding his handcuffs around a finger.

"I'm on it!" he shouted. "And that little vixen will pay! I will have justice! I will get my boyfriend back if it kills me, damn it!" The lot of the Vongola stared at him for a good amount of time, before Lampo grinned.

"Are you high?" he laughed.

"Come on, everyone, let's just go...," Giotto sighed, placing an arm on Alaude's back. "Come on..."

The Vongola followed the Shimon family's trackers all the way to an old, run down building, and Alaude quivered when he felt its similarity to the place where he was tortured for years. However, in order to prove that he could overcome his fear, Alaude ran out ahead of the group and kicked the door down, then ran inside to find Spade. Unfortunately, he was faced with Elena first, and she had a gun. The officer tensed, stepping back, and putting his arms up, and Elena laughed, before growling, "Where's my money, hero?"

"Put down the gun, you maniac!" Lampo shrieked, ducking. Alaude continued to stand there, stiff, when suddenly, some pointy projectile flew past his ear and hit Elena's shoulder, making her drop the weapon. Alaude ran in and grabbed the gun as she collapsed, and glanced at the object in her shoulder. It appeared to be an arrow.

"Woo! Another perfect shot! Up high, Giotto!" shouted G from behind him. The sound of a hearty high-five could be heard from behind, and Alaude smiled, remembering that Giotto's nickname for G was 'Bullseye.' The officer then remembered his purpose, and, after handing the gun off to Giotto, he handcuffed Elena, and ran to find Spade. He was soon rewarded, and he saw his lover bound tightly to a chair, and he walked over, and held the other's head up.

"Spade? Are you okay?" he asked. When he received no response, his eyes grew wet with tears, and he undid the binding around Spade's mouth, then kissed him passionately. "I love you," he breathed between each kiss. "I love you so much."

"A...Alaude...," came the weak rasp as Spade opened his eyes. Relieved, the officer gave Spade a bone-crushing hug, and began to untie him to the best of his ability, when another arrow flew in and cut all the ropes with ease.

"Ha! I'm on a roll today, Giotto!"

CLAP.

Alaude chuckled, and helped Spade to his feet, but the illusionist was weak, and fell to his knees right away. "Aw, you poor guy," Alaude sighed, helping Spade up once more- this time giving him his shoulder. "Here... that's good..."

Alaude helped Spade out of the room, and watched him in silent admiration as he gave quiet coughs and trembles. "Hey, if you guys want some alone time, y'know... you just tell us, okay?" Giotto said. "I mean, if G and I were in this situation... haha..."

The officer looked back at the weakened man beside him, and murmured, "No... I think we'll wait for a bit."

_When the Vongola returned to Japan (and got Elena in a prison cell)... (**A/N:** Lemon warning. *not going to be full on, though.)_

"Hey, Spade...," Alaude began, looking up at the man beside him.

"Hm?"  
>"Want to come over for a while?" he asked. Spade grinned, and nodded in silence, and Alaude lead the way back to his place, and received no complaints when he moved on to the room. "Well? How are you intrested in doing things today?" he asked. Spade thought for a moment.<p>

"I'm intrested in making you do all the work," he replied, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Alaude gave a light blush, and gestured for Spade to lie down, and then, once the mist had done so, Alaude took two pairs of handcuffs, and cuffed Spade firmly to the bed. "What the hell?" Spade grunted.

"Well, you aren't working this way, are you?" Alaude teased, sliding himself on top of the illusionist. Spade blushed as the officer slowly, agonizingly unbuttoned his jacket, before lifting his shirt up and coming in. The officer began at Spade's naval, and slid his hand upwards, at first using the entire palm, but soon resorting to the fleeting touch of his fingertips just to irritate his lover. Spade shuddered as the sensitive nubs on his chest were teased, then moaned quietly as the officer came in impossibly close, stretching out the shirt as he gently nibbled on the other's collarbone.

"A-alau...," Spade started uncertainly. "Alau...de..."

"Methinks someone doesn't quite like my name," Alaude snickered.

"No, that's not it," Spade sighed. "I'm just uncertain about the idea of me being the moaning, writhing, submissive guy in this relationship."

"Just today," Alaude chuckled, backing up and reaching behind him. Spade sighed as Alaude's fingers began on his knee and slid upwards, before stopping right where he wanted it most.

"Come on, man, don't tease me," Spade protested, futily trying to sit up. The officer grinned, then repeated the previous stroke, this time moving to slide back over the other's thighs. To the illusionist's irritation, Alaude moved down, and only began to caress his inner thighs, making the Mist go insane with arousal as he shut his eyes. "Now you're just being mean," he whimpered.

"Yeah, like it wasn't mean for you to dodge me this whole time," the Cloud snorted. Spade sighed as Alaude paused, both hands as close to his groin as possible without giving him real pleasure. "How about a little begging to spur me on?" Alaude suggested.

Spade took a deep and slow breath, pretended Alaude wasn't there, and whispered, "Please."

"Please what?"

"Please... give me pleasure," the Mist whimpered.

"Let me rephrase the question," Alaude said, talking in a slow voice just to torture the illusionist further. "What do want me to touch?"

"Oh, for the love of everything that deserves it, just get it over with!" Spade cried. "I love you, damn it!"

Alaude blushed. "Okay, fine. But I'm not letting you get away with that next time." The officer finally pulled down the Mist's trousers, and grinned as he heard his lover gasp. "What? Is the air too cold for you?" Spade heatedly shook his head, out of fear that Alaude would leave him to turn on the heater or something like that, and the officer chuckled, leaning up until he was lying with his head on Spade's chest, and he wrapped his hand around the needy erection, then began to slowly pump it in his hand, observing as Spade's face changed from pitiful to lustful, and then, eventually, to one of pure ecstasy. Pleased by the expression, and by the breathing patterns that Spade had committed to for the night, the officer leaned up, and met their lips together, glad that he could reach the Mist while he continued to move his hand. "How does that feel?" he breathed.

"Good...," Spade panted. Alaude rolled his eyes, knowing he could've figured that much, and he increased his pace slightly, watching as Spade's expression turned into one of total submission and joy. However, the officer quickly became bothered by his own arousal, and soon abandoned the illusionist to solve his own problem. "You jerk...!" Spade whimpered as Alaude began to help himself. The Cloud sighed, then straddled Spade's hips once more, then, glad that there was even a solution for the issue, took both of them in his hand and stroked them together.

"This better?" Alaude rasped. Spade nodded enthusiastically, and the officer chuckled, gently rocking his hips to create a friction that was greater than any other. "Nn... this is...," Alaude breathed. "Well... you know."

"It's amazing...," Spade gasped, closing his eyes. Alaude snickered.

"Didn't expect a guy like you to be so sensitive," he sighed, working the both of them a little rougher. It wasn't long before the both of them were too absorbed in the pleasure to even think, however, and they soon brought each other into an orgasm like neither of them had experienced before, and afterwards, Alaude collapsed on top of the illusionist, spent. The both of them decided that getting cleaned up could wait. In the mean time, they just needed to be together.

And let fate have its way with their love.

**-Owari**

* * *

><p>Haha. I felt really guilty about teasing everyone with the lemonade, so there it is. XD Well, this is finished, and more 1st Gen. fics can be expected from me! ... Eventually!<p>

Please Review


End file.
